My Worst Fear
by Mercury
Summary: Yes, it's only G because it's a fic/letter/message type thing. And nothing really happens except a character spilling their guts to someone they love. There's a challenge with it! Guess the two characters FIRST and win a fic! Joy! I'll give you a hint--no


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I have ALWAYS wanted to do this! Okay, this fic is like a message of sorts from one DigiDestined to his/her object of affection, okay? Now, here's the catch: I will not give away names in this fic! The whole point is for you to guess who is the writer and who he/she is writing about, okay?  
  
Eh...I don't know. Either like, everyone will get it or like, no one will. It's that kinda thing.  
  
If you get it, good for you! I may or may not decide that you deserve a fanfic in reward if you are the first (or only) person to get it. It depends on if I have a lot of Christmas gift-fics to write.  
  
*long pause* Oh, who cares. If you're the first to guess it, I'll write a fic for you, but it won't be the longest thing you've ever read. Any romance except no incest and I don't write yuri well. Uh...it would be like, a scenario type fic. Like "Building Sandcastles" was.  
  
I don't own Digimon! All I own are the fic and the ridiculously long author's notes!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"My Worst Fear"  
by Mercury  
  
  
  
How come they don't understand when I try to talk about my love for you?  
  
No one pays attention anymore. It's like, "Wow, show's over." They rate me as normal as possible and they decide I'm not worth bothering over anymore.  
  
So no one listens. Except for you. You always listen, and for that I love you.  
  
It used to be that people took notice of you because you were one that would talk away problems. And they took notice of me because they figured I could make sense of it all.  
  
Now they reagard you as annoying and me as tiresome.  
  
Oh, but you are so far from the annoying, hyper person they say you are! And though I may forever be doomed to stay in the opinions of these people, you could show them your difference. Stop talking to me, and be "one of them" again.  
  
I used to be one of them.   
  
You won't stop talking to me, though. You act sometimes as though you love me...but I don't dare to think so.  
  
And for the record, you don't seem annoying or ditzy or clumsy to me. How much that matters to you, I don't know.  
  
But people admire you, even though they may seem like they don't. I even know a few who think you're just so "easy on the eyes". They like you. But I love you.  
  
And I think about you every waking moment, and much of the time in my dreams, as well. You hair, your eyes--oh, your eyes--and everything else about you.  
  
I love the way you make me laugh, even when the world, in all its cruelty, has gotten me down.  
  
I love the way you always tell me how great I look, even on days that I know I'm not worthy to go out in public.  
  
I love the way you stick with me, no matter what. When people call me geeky or self-absorbed, you come back with an insult to them. When people say my hair is weird or my athletic ablilities aren't what they could be, you say something about how you'd like to see them try the things I do.  
  
And I laugh, because I think you are too, too good for me. How much I love you. But you can never know.  
  
You see, my worst fear is not being tortured forever by the world, or even the DigiDestined that never really enjoyed my company. My worst fear is not anything related to evil Digimon--and I have had a lot of fears like that, I assure you.  
  
My worst fear is that you won't love me the way I love you.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know that was short, but I was running out of hints at various couples to drop. ^-^ The more hints I give at the more couples, the more confusing it gets! I wonder if anyone will get it, and if it was more or less obvious than I thought.  
  
Well, when I go back and read it again it seems extremely like I put too many hints for ________ and ________ and not enough for ________ and ________. And don't bother trying to count the spaces; I put the same number of blanks in each.  
  
(*sob* I sprained my ankle and it hurts like no tomorrow! And I can't find any good Daiken fics--that I haven't already read five million times--to get my mind off of it!)  
  
What are you still reading for? Get to reviewing your guesses!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
